This invention relates to bridges and more particularly to a bridge construction for use in road building in wetlands and stream crossings where ecological importance recognizes that natural stream bottoms are essential for preservation of fish and other aquatic wildlife.
Bridges provided heretofore for the purpose are much too complex and costly for use by farmers and the like to provide for the crossing of vehicles and pedestrians over small streams and wetlands.
Typical of such prior bridge constructions are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,038 and 5,471,694.
This invention provides a short span bridge construction for small streams and the like that is formed of standardized deck sections and a supporting assembly of a plurality of interconnected standardized pier blocks.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide a bridge construction that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of prior bridge constructions.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a bridge construction of the class described which is capable of assembly with conventional light cranes or excavation type equipment.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a bridge construction of the class described in which the deck plates are provided with means for securing their longitudinal abutting edges together against relative vertical displacement.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a bridge construction of the class described which includes pier blocks capable of being secured together in an outwardly angled arrangement for diverting upstream water toward the center of the stream.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a bridge construction of the class described in which the deck plates and pier blocks are constructed of reinforced concrete in standardized sizes providing for convenient and economical manufacture and inventory control.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.